Rain
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Sellie one-shot for spirit week on DB. What happens when they finally meet again after being apart for so long?


**Rain**

**Summery:** Sellie one-shot for spirit week on DB. What happens when they finally meet again after being apart for so long?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, even though I want Danny Clark and Mike Lobel.

He was standing on the balcony of the hotel room watching the rain fall as his fiance lay sleeping in the room behind him. He had taken a week off of work, leaving Jay in charge of the garage, and brought her here. This was not where he had wanted to bring her but once she saw the brocure she wouldn't consider anywhere else.

This place held too many memories for him. Memories that weren't of the woman in the bed but of the one that had held his heart in the palm of her hand. Now they had never gotten to come here themselves but this is where he wanted to take her. Sit out on the beach with her all day with no worries about drunken parents or freaks with guns coming into their school.

He still shuddered at the thought of that day. What happened that day had been too much for him and he had gone back home leaving her alone in their appartment. He had come back a year and half later but had been too scared to go find her. She was away at university by that point and had probably already moved on. That fear is what led him here in a hotel room with a girl he no longer loved.

He sighed running his hand through his short spiky hair before going back into the room. He wrote a quick note to his fiance telling her he went out and would be back later before getting his shoes on and leaving the room that seemed too small.

As he walked down the wet streets he noticed a red head not too far in front of him and it almost caused his heart to skip a beat. At least until she turned around and he got a look at her face. It wasn't his red head, but then again she hadn't been his for a little over ten years now.

He found a small diner not too long during his walk and went in to get something to eat. He sat down at one of the tables and it wasn't long until one of the waiters brought him over a menu. As he was trying to decide what sounded good someone came over to the table he was at.

"Sean?" His heart stopped beating when he heard her say his name. It lept in his throat when he looked up to find her staring at him.

"Hey." he said stuttering slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked motioning for her to sit down in the spare chair at the table.

She sat down and one of the waiters brought them over two glasses of water. "My boyfriend sent me down here for vacation. Said I spend too much time in the office." He felt his heart break in two when she said boyfriend.

"Did he come with you?" he asked hoping that some guy wasn't going to come steal his time with her right now.

She shook her head. "No he said he had too much work to do to take a week off."

He looked into the green eyes he had gotten lost in so long ago. "He's an idiot." he said as the waiter came to take their orders.

"How's Emma? I heard you two got engaged." she said quietly as if she wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer.

He sighed. "Things aren't as great as they seem. She got the ring because as she put it 'It's time for you to grow up Sean. I can't wait around on you forever.'" he said using a falsetto voice mimicing his fiance's.

She chuckled slightly as his imitation of his fiance before looking down at the table. "You know I read it. What you wrote when you went back to Wasaga."

He nodded slowly. "Wish we could both move to Tahiti. Maybe in 10 years." he said recalling the entry he wrote in his online journal a few days after he decided to stay with his parents.

"Here we are ten years later. It may not be how you wanted it." She said as the waiter brought over their dinner.

As they ate there was something that felt like it was nawing at him from the inside. "I'm sorry El. About how I left things between us." he told her.

She blinked quickly and turned her gaze away from him. "Don't worry about it. It was a while ago and we're both happy now with other people." she said looking down at her watch. "I got to go." she said quickly before leaving the diner.

It took him half a second to make his decision. There was not way he was going to let her get away from him again. He quickly threw some cash on the table before running out after her. By the time he caught up to her he was soaked.

"Ellie!" he yelled hoping she would hear him over the poaring rain. "Don't go!"

She turned to face him. "Why shouldn't I Sean?! Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave!"

"Because I love you!" he yelled. "Because I wanted to come back to you but I was scared you wouldn't want me back! Because I want to be marrying you not Emma." he said walking closer to her.

She looked up at him and he couldn't tell if it was the rain drops or tears running down her cheeks. She placed a hand on his cheek and softly pressed her lips against his. "I love you too." she murmured against his lips.

Sean grinned before pulling her into a passionate kiss as the cold rain washed over them.

**The End**


End file.
